fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman Empire/Territory
This article lists all of the various Eggman Empire bases and territories that have appeared throughout the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. Scrap Brain The Scrap Brain was Dr. Eggman's first base of operations when he began his quest for world domination. Located on South Island, Scrap Brain was a hellish industrial complex the size of a small city. Animals abducted from all over the island would be brought here and converted into Badniks that served Eggman's purposes. The complex was filled with all manner of traps and devices: crushing weights, conveyor belts, buzzsaws, electric pylons, flame vents and trap doors that opened up into bottomless pits. When Dr. Eggman had his first showdown with Sonic the Hedgehog, he sealed off the centre of the factory and opened a disposal chute that sent Sonic plummeting into Scrap Brain's sewers. Sonic survived the traps and Badniks within and returned to the surface where he confronted the doctor in his Egg Piston chamber. After Sonic destroyed his machine, Eggman escaped in his Egg Mobile and abandoned the base. Using the Chaos Emeralds he had acquired, Sonic erased all of Eggman's pollution scattered across South Island, presumably erasing Scrap Brain as well. Gimmick Mountain Gimmick Mountain was once an ordinary mountain until Dr. Eggman hollowed it out to construct a new Badnik factory inside. Within this hi-tech stronghold were many of the traps and gimmicks previously seen in Scrap Brain, such as flywheels, conveyor belts and crushing pistons. Sonic smashed his way through Gimmick Mountain and destroyed Eggman's Pig-Boar Mecha before moving on to the Scrambled Egg. Scrambled Egg Adjacent to Gimmick Mountain was the Scrambled Egg, which may possibly have been an extension of the same base. Within the hollowed-out mountain were lines upon lines of light fixtures and twisting, winding tubes meant for transporting Badniks to different areas rapidly, indicating that the base may have been incomplete at the time it was destroyed. The Scrambled Egg was guarded by the Silver Sonic, Dr. Eggman's first attempt at building a Sonic-based robot. Though it was powered by a Chaos Emerald, Silver Sonic proved to be no match for the real Sonic. Crystal Egg The Crystal Egg was a bizarre location that completely diverted from Eggman's usual aesthetic standards. Instead of dull metal and menacing contraptions, this zone appeared to be made of sparkling crystal. Here, Dr. Eggman attempted to trap Sonic within a deadly lightning chamber and recover the Chaos Emeralds from his corpse. Seemingly able to move faster than lightning itself, Sonic evaded the trap and defeated Eggman once more. Eggman fled from the Crystal Egg which was then shattered when Sonic unleashed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Chemical Plant The Eggman Empire has established numerous Chemical Plants over the years, located in various parts of the globe. These areas are gloomy industrial cityscapes filled with facilities that constantly produce toxic chemicals that fuel Eggman's nefarious schemes. One such toxin produced by the Chemical Plants is "Mega Mack", a pinkish fluid that floods the entire complex. Casino Night Zone The Casino Night Zone is an urban centre on West Side Island dedicated solely to the entertainment industry. The entire city is essentially one big casino and amusement arcade, filled with various pinball machine devices such as flippers and bumpers. Giant slot machines can be found throughout the zone where visitors have the chance to either strike it rich or lose everything. It is unknown if Dr. Eggman built the Casino Night Zone himself, but he was in control of it when he conquered West Side Island. He used the profits from the casinos to fund the construction of the Death Egg and likely other contraptions as well. Oil Ocean The Oil Ocean Refinery is a massive industrial facility where the Eggman Empire pumps large quantities of oil. Eggman's blatant disregard for the environment is no more apparent than in Oil Ocean. True to its name, the facility sits in the midst of the sea, the waters around it having been heavily polluted by thick petroleum sludge. The rigs continuously churn out toxins into the atmosphere, making the area uninhabitable for any non-robotic lifeforms. Metropolis Metropolis was the capital city of West Side Island. What was once a vibrant urban sprawl became a polluted, hi-tech industrial hellscape when Dr. Eggman took over. Machines of incomprehensible purpose could be found everywhere, guarded by the most lethal Badniks Eggman could create. Sonic and Tails were able to liberate West Side Island after storming Metropolis, attacking Dr. Eggman's citadel and sending him packing. While the Eggman Empire has attempted to reclaim Metropolis, it has never been able to hold its ground and the city remains a desolate, rust-covered ruin. Occasionally, scavengers enter the forgotten city to reclaim discarded Eggman tech. Death Egg The Death Egg '''is a gigantic flying fortress and space station, supposed to be the doctor's ultimate weapon of mass destruction. It is spherical in shape and bears Eggman's face upon it. From this battle station, Eggman could rule the world through terror, with any resistance to his reign being annihilated by the Death Egg's tremendous weapons array. Within the Death Egg are various facilities for Dr. Eggman to utilize, such as a laboratory and robotics workshop. The Death Egg is armed to the teeth with laser and missile weapons (and probably others) and can even fire devastating energy beams from its 'eyes' that can destroy cities or small landmasses. Thousands of robots can be deployed from its hangar, as well as various vehicles and mecha. Eggman has rebuilt the Death Egg on several occasions. It was first constructed by abducting the animal denizens of West Side Island, turning them into Badniks and putting them to work on the station. Eggman had intended to power the fortress with the Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic collected them before he could. After defeating Eggman on his Wing Fortress, Sonic hitched a ride on the doctor's Egg Jet and pursued him to the Death Egg. There, he fought the Mecha Sonic and Eggman himself in his Death Egg Robot. Once Sonic defeated the mecha, the Death Egg seemed to suffer some kind of system failure and began to explode. Sonic got off the station before being engulfed in the flames. The Death Egg was not completely destroyed and had crash-landed on the airborne Angel Island, home of Knuckles the Echidna. Eggman set about building a Launch Base to repair the Death Egg and get it active again and tricked Knuckles into thinking that Sonic the Hedgehog was a villain who wanted to steal the Master Emerald that kept the island floating in the sky. Eggman almost managed a relaunch of the Death Egg, but was interrupted by Sonic and fought the hero using his Big Arm machine. The doctor was defeated again and the Death Egg crash-landed atop Angel Island's volcano. Eggman once again managed to repair the fortress and managed to keep Knuckles and Sonic distracted long enough to steal the Master Emerald, which would provide the Death Egg with an everlasting power source. The Death Egg was launched and released a squadron of Eggrobos to attack Sonic and Knuckles on the Sky Sanctuary. Sonic battled his way through the Badniks and boarded the Death Egg, where he proceeded to cause significant damage. After destroying the Great Eggman Robo, the Death Egg was doomed and both Sonic and Eggman made their escape before it exploded. Eggman would rebuild the Death Egg once again during the Phantom Ruby War, though this time the staton served as an orbital prison rather than a superweapon. Citizens who refused to serve the Eggman Empire were brought here where they would either be forced into hard labour or executed. After being defeated by Infinite, Sonic was captured and locked away aboard the Death Egg for six months before the Resistance were able to free him. The Resistance would later learn that the Death Egg served as a power source for the Phantom Ruby and managed to hack into its computer network to shut down its defences. The Resistance were then able to board the station and destroy it from within. Launch Base After the Death Egg first fell from orbit, it crash-landed on the flying continent of Angel Island. Doctor Eggman hastily constructed this '''Launch Base around the crash site in order to repair the Death Egg and get it back into space. The base consisted of many large construction towers built over the flooded crater where the Death Egg sat. Badniks would toil night and day delivering materials and fashioning them into components to repair or replace the vessel's damaged systems. The base was defended by a number of lethal security devices such as laser gates, guillotines, spike traps and Snail Blaster robots. When the Death Egg was able to take off once more, the blast from its launch thrusters flattened most of the Launch Base, leaving only a few damaged structures standing. Little Planet The Little Planet '''(also sometimes referred to as the '''Miracle Planet) is a tiny planetary body that exists in an alternate dimension. A pristine landscape of lush greenery and sparkling waters, Little Planet is capable of supporting life, though no intelligent beings and only a few animals live upon it. It appears in the skies above the region known as Never Lake at the end of each year, apparently through some kind of dimensional rift. Most importantly, the Little Planet is the resting place of the seven Time Stones: magical gemstones that can alter the flow of time. Dr. Eggman once attempted to use the Little Planet for his own villainous purposes, terraforming the entire planetoid and transforming it into an ugly, mechanical ecumenopolis. Eggman believed that the presence of the Time Stones would allow him to dominate the world and rule for all eternity, and so he chained Little Planet to the mountains surrounding Never Lake, anchoring it so that it would not return to its own dimension. Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose ventured onto the mechanized Little Planet, only for Amy to be kidnapped by Metal Sonic. Rushing across the entire planet, Sonic sought out the Time Stones and destroyed Eggman's roboticizer machines along the way. Travelling into the future, Sonic saw Little Planet in a ruined, neglected state, indicating that Eggman did not take proper care to maintain any of his machines. After confronting and defeating the doctor once more, Sonic rescued Amy and liberated Little Planet, returning it to its former splendour. Electric Egg The Electric Egg was a hi-tech fortress located on South Island, protected by automatic laser cannons, bottomless pits, and spikes aplenty. This base served as a power plant and Chaos energy research facility of sorts. After obtaining one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Eggman conducted experiments on it to figure out how to best harness its power. A side effect of the experiments was a series of tremors that caused South Island to sink into the ocean. However, Sonic and Tails recovered the Chaos Emerald from Eggman and destroyed the Electric Egg before the island was consumed by the sea. Flicky Island Flicky Island was a lonely, small island once inhabited by an ancient civilization. In the modern era, its only inhabitants are Flickies, a race of small birds that originate from another dimension. After detecting Chaos energy signatures coming from the island, Dr. Eggman established a base there and began turning the Flickies into Badniks to have them search for the Chaos Emeralds. The Flicky Island base is comprised of two adjoining structures: Gene Gadget and Panic Puppet. Gene Gadget is a laboratory where Eggman conducts experiments on the Flicky birds he captures, while the Panic Puppet is a fortress built in Eggman's image. The Panic Puppet houses a Badnik production plant and also the Dimension Ring Generator, the device that Eggman uses to access the Flickies' home dimension to lure more Flickies into his clutches. After being alerted by his friends Tails and Knuckles, Sonic travelled to Flicky Island to find it overrun with Badniks. Destroying every last Badnik he came across, Sonic freed the Flickies which, in turn, helped him acquire the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman could. When Sonic invaded the Panic Puppet, Eggman confronted him in a hi-tech battle-shell armed with numerous weapons. Sonic managed to destroy Eggman's final weapon, using the Chaos Emeralds to remove his influence from the island. Final Egg The Final Egg was Dr. Eggman's main base of operations during the Chaos incident. Located in the Mystic Ruins, the base consisted of a large central tower interconnected to four short silos, all emblazoned with the Eggman Empire decal. A long monorail bridge connects the tower to the cliffside where the ruins of an ancient echidna temple are located. Adjacent to the base was a landing area for the Egg Carrier airship which would normally be hidden by the thick jungle. The inside of the Final Egg is a convoluted maze of bizarre machinery of indeterminate purpose. Notable areas within the base are a laboratory where some of Eggman's robots are stored in stasis capsules, a shooting range for the E-Series robots, and a hangar where Eggman stores his Egg Viper mech. The Final Egg base was destroyed when Sonic confronted Dr. Eggman's Egg Viper. After taking heavy damage, Eggman attempted to crash the Egg Viper right on top of Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge and the mech go crashing through the walkway and down through the shaft leading to the base's generator. Eggman survived the crash but the base would come crashing down soon after. Egg Pyramid During the ARK incident, Dr. Eggman operated out of a hidden base inside a pyramid located on the Sand Ocean. Though ancient, the pyramid was very sturdy and Eggman was able to renovate much of the interior without compromising the exterior. That being said, a number of smaller structures were dotted around the outside perimeter and many of the ancient stone carvings and murals have been replaced with Eggman's decal. A smaller pyramid stood next to the primary base which had been renovated into a launch site for spacecraft. The full extent of Eggman's renovation is unknown, but the pyramid sported a number of mechanical implements. Pistons could be seen through the grated floors of the corridors and a massive power generator was located in the centre of the structure. The base was protected by various Badniks and key sections were sealed off by massive armoured bulkheads that required special keys to open. The base was also haunted by ghostly apparitions that would appear out of nowhere to attack or frighten intruders, though they would ignore the unfeeling robots that roamed the halls. In order to reach the Space Colony ARK, Sonic and his friends raided Eggman's pyramid and stole a space shuttle. While trying to reach the shuttle, the group were attacked by the Egg Golem, a robot built to resemble an ancient statue. Sonic struck the restraining device on the Egg Golem's head, causing it to go haywire and attack Eggman. Eggman was forced to destroy the Egg Golem while Sonic escaped. After the ARK incident, Eggman abandoned this pyramid base. It is believed to still be standing, with scraps of old Eggman tech still littering its chambers. Space Colony ARK The Space Colony ARK was an orbital space station that was designed by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. The first space facility designed for long-term human habitation, the ARK was used by the United Federation government as a military research facility. It was here that Prof. Gerald developed Project: Shadow, a plan to create the ultimate life-form. The ARK was forcefully shut down by G.U.N. in order to secure Shadow and prevent its possible misuse. Prof. Gerald was taken prisoner while his colleagues and his grand-daughter Maria were killed by G.U.N. soldiers. Shadow was secured and Gerald was forced to spend his last days reprogramming Shadow to serve G.U.N., but the professor had been driven mad by grief and instead altered Shadow's memories, instilling within him a desire to take revenge on humanity. Fifty years after the ARK was shut down, Dr. Eggman raided the G.U.N. facility on Prison Island and awoke Shadow the Hedgehog. With Shadow's help, Eggman reactivated the ARK, intending to use the station's Eclipse Cannon to hold the world hostage. After acquiring all seven Chaos Emeralds, Eggman brought the cannon to full power, making it capable of destroying the entire planet. However, once all the emeralds were in place, a program activated that caused the ARK's orbit to decay. The Chaos energy built up in the cannon's core, making it highly volatile. When the colony fell to Earth, the core would detonate and the explosion would shatter the planet. Eggman, knowing he couldn't rule the world if there was nothing to rule, allied with Sonic and his friends to shut down the Eclipse Cannon. It was only after Sonic and Shadow teamed up and used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into their Super states that they were able to use Chaos Control to warp the ARK back into its original position. After the incident, Eggman abandoned the ARK and resumed his planetside operations. However, he attempted to take control of the colony again during the Black Arms invasion, battling against both the Black Arms and G.U.N. for control of the Eclipse Cannon. After Shadow used the cannon to destroy the Black Comet, the ARK was left abandoned once more. Rail Canyon Rail Canyon is a region comprised of desert flats dominated by towering mountains and mesas. A network of rails runs throughout the region, all converging at Bullet Station, where the Eggman Empire has established a supply base. Eggman had begun constructing an army of android replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog which were stored here until Metal Sonic took control of the Egg Fleet and planned to use them as his own army for global conquest. The base is believed to have been abandoned since then. Cryptic Castle A foreboding castle located in a dark, mysterious region. It is unknown what Eggman used this location for, though he was in control of the area prior to the Black Arms invasion. Most likely the castle served as a private retreat for the doctor, though it turned out that the structure was haunted by evil spirits. When the Black Arms attacked, Eggman's forces were overrun and the castle was abandoned. Iron Jungle One of Eggman's military holdouts during the Black Arms conflict. This base was concealed by thick jungle and was manned by an army of Shadow Androids. The base was attacked by G.U.N., but their forces weren't able to withstand the Shadow Androids' assault. The real Shadow, however, fought through the army of doppelgangers and laid the base to ruin. Lava Shelter Lava Shelter was Eggman's primary base of operations during the Black Arms invasion. A reinforced bunker hidden inside a volcano, the base proved to be inaccessible for both the Black Arms and G.U.N., though not for Shadow the Hedgehog and the renegade Super-Badnik E-123 Omega. The pair were able to breach the defenses of Iron Jungle and enter the bunker where they destroyed all of Eggman's Shadow Androids. Eggmanland For many years, Dr. Eggman's greatest dream has been to construct his ideal city, Eggmanland, which will serve as the capital of the Eggman Empire. During the Chaos incident, he planned to destroy the city of Station Square and build Eggmanland upon its ruins, though this scheme never bore fruit. He would later try to use the Arks of the Cosmos to power its construction, but was unable to control their power and generated a black hole which he then left up to Sonic to fix. During one of his most heinous schemes to date, Eggman lured Sonic into a trap aboard an orbital weapons platform, siphoning the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to power the weapon and using it to shatter the Earth into fragments. This resulted in the premature release of a primordial eldritch being known as Dark Gaia which dissolved upon awakening, its essence scattering across the shattered world. Eggman figured out a way to gather up the fragments of Dark Gaia and use its energy to fuel the construction of Eggmanland, which he built on top of one of the seven Temples of Gaia. Though Eggman had finally built his dream city, it would not be standing for long as Sonic reactivated the Gaia Temple beneath it, destabilizing its foundation and causing Eggmanland to plunge into the molten core of the planet. During its short existence, Eggmanland stood as a glaring example of Eggman's twisted, narcissistic and childish nature. It appeared to be not so much a city, having no apparent housing for residents, but was more of a mish-mash of a titanic industrial complex and absurd amusement park. Factories and refineries made up the majority of the urban sprawl, the pollution they emitted perpetually darkening the sky above. Carnival rides such as waltzers and roller coasters were also scattered about the city, many of them connecting to the various industrial buildings as a demented form of mass transit. Throughout the city, Dr. Eggman's visage decorated virtually everything, a testament to the doctor's overwhelming vanity. Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park A colossal theme park built in outer space, connected to a number of small planets. The park is linked to the Earth via a space elevator which guests are to take to reach the park. Supposedly, Eggman had built the theme park as a means of making amends for his previous crimes, but in reality the park was merely a cover for his next evil scheme. Eggman had been capturing the inhabitants of one of the linked planets, the Wisps, in order to harvest their natural "Hyper-go-on" energy. With it, Eggman could power his latest weapon: a mind-control ray built into the core of the amusement park that would be projected at the Earth, brainwashing the entire population in one fell swoop. However, Sonic and Tails weren't convinced of Eggman's apparent reformation and had entered the park to investigate. Surely enough, they discovered Eggman imprisoning and abusing the Wisps, and upon freeing them, the Wisps helped Sonic by offering him their power. After sabotaging the Hyper-go-on generators powering the mind-control ray, Sonic sent Tails back down to Earth while he confronted Eggman. Eggman fought Sonic in his Nega-Wisp Armour, but Sonic used the combined power of the Wisps he had saved to evade all of Eggman's attacks and destroy the doctor's mecha. Sonic then fled down the space elevator shaft before the amusement park exploded, releasing the planets that had been linked to it. Lava Mountain Lava Mountain is a volcano located on the skyborne planetoid of Lost Hex. During the Lost Hex Incident, Dr. Eggman established a base of operations within the volcano. It was here that he built the Extractor, a device designed to drain the life energy of the planet below. Eggman's plan was to siphon small amounts of the world's life energy, enough to weaken the planet and its inhabitants so that they could not resist when his Badnik armies invaded. However, the Deadly Six, a group of monstrous Zeti that Eggman had enslaved, broke free of the doctor's control after Sonic kicked away the Cacophonic Conch that Eggman was using to control the Six. The Zeti then turned on Eggman, using their innate ability to control magnetic fields to hijack Eggman's Badniks and take over his operation. Taking over the Lava Mountain base, the Deadly Six turned the Extractor to full power, intent on making themselves stronger by sucking the planet below dry. Dr. Eggman was forced to team up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six, though he was actually merely using them to get close enough to the Extractor to regain control of it. After faking his own death and infiltrating Lava Mountain, Eggman accomplished his goal while Sonic fought and defeated the Six. He then used the Extractor's remaining life energy to power a giant robot with which to kill Sonic, but the heroic hedgehog defeated the machine and Eggman was sent falling back to Earth. Arsenal Pyramid During the Phantom Ruby War, the Eggman Empire conquered 99% of the planet. One of the conquered regions was Green Hill, where Eggman constructed the Arsenal Pyramid: a pyramid-shaped structure containing a hi-tech weapons factory that supplied munitions for Eggman's ongoing war effort. Though Green Hill was known for being a lush natural paradise, much of the area had been turned to desert as a result of Eggman's industries. After Sonic rejoined the Resistance following his escape from the Death Egg, he led a Resistance raid on the Arsenal Pyramid, breaching the factory's defences and shutting the facility down, liberating the slaves that were being worked to death on the assembly lines. Imperial City Imperial City, once known as Metropolis, was the capital of the Eggman Empire during the Phantom Ruby War. While the city had been reduced to a grimy industrial nightmare during Eggman's first takeover, it had been completely overhauled during the war with a much more clean, pristine aesthetic. Shining towers of white interconnected by bridges and walkways filled the skylines and the air is free of pollution (which is in stark contrast to most of Eggman's other territories); advanced technology and hovering cars can be seen everywhere, though there appears to be no organic nature anywhere and Badniks roam every street. Eggman Empire Fortress The Eggman Empire Fortress is located in a barren gray wasteland that has similar-looking mountains surrounding it. In the center of this region lies the fortress itself. This high-tech fortification is located in the middle of a deep crater whose edges are surrounded by high walls. These walls extend into the depths of the crater, forming staircase-like levels, and the paths around the fortress consist of bridges through metallic canyons that are fortified with lasers, missile launchers, and robots. Rising up from the center of the crater is the Imperial Tower, a massive high-tech tower with tall metallic pieces forming hoops circling around it. The fortress also has several floating platforms. In the innermost part of the fortress, below the Central Tower, lies the main reactor for the Phantom Ruby, powered by three Phantom Ruby prototypes. This reactor is hidden behind a defense system too tough to be broken through by normal means. This is where the final battle of the Phantom Ruby War takes place. After neutralizing Infinite's Phantom Ruby prototype, the Resistance pushed ahead, sending its fleet to engage Eggman's aerial forces while Sonic and the ground troops charged through the fortified canyons. After defeating Infinite and shutting down the base's reactor, Sonic and his allies fought Eggman's Mega Death Egg Robot. After Eggman was beaten once again, the fortress was left abandoned It is not yet known if the Resistance dismantled the base as part of their efforts to repair all the damage that Eggman had done to the planet. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Empire